


雪都断章

by luthien60



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien60/pseuds/luthien60





	雪都断章

埃斯蒂尼安从信使莫古力手中拿过信件的时候，手不易觉察地抖了一下。  
他在心中默算，这已经是艾默里克不间断寄给他的第六十封信。诚然他在外游历的这些年中艾默里克给他写过数不清的信，但是身为伊修加德的上议长，艾默里克非常忙碌，有时一个月都腾不出手来写。也有时短暂休息，难得孩子气的议长会早中晚各写一封，说话的语气就像是在他耳边唠家常，甚至会调皮地讨要一个晚安吻——艾默里克的告白信他收到了但没有回复，虽然这并不影响艾默里克继续向他寄出许许多多温柔的话和充溢的思念。  
但最近太不寻常了。莫古力每隔三天傍晚都忽然跳出来伸出短手，递给他一个含着一页半信纸的信封。那些信的内容倒没有什么不对，说一说伊修加德的大事小事，说一说自己做了什么，见了什么人，又想了他多久。最后一段总是嘱咐他要注意身体按时吃饭，结尾附上一个漂亮的花体签名和一个吻——那块签名之前大得不同寻常的空白让埃斯蒂尼安迷惑了一阵子，想明白它的意思后控制不住地悄悄烧红了耳朵。  
今天大概也是一样吧，埃斯蒂尼安展开信读了起来。很少见地，艾默里克没有说太多关于伊修加德的事，也没提自己最近在做什么，只是絮絮叨叨地说了说厨子新改的无花果冻配方很好吃，配红茶正好，甚至不用额外再加什么糖。埃斯蒂尼安的眉间渐渐锁紧，往后读下去，艾默里克一如既往地嘱咐他要注意健康按时吃饭，不要不在乎那些旧伤。最后艾默里克说他最近会非常忙碌，可能有很长的一段时间不会再写信给他了，让他不要担心，等忙过这段时间就会继续的。  
旧伤。  
埃斯蒂尼安又从头读了一遍信，抬头发现莫古力信使竟然没有像往常那样放下信就逃跑似的飞走，而是上上下下地拍着翅膀悬浮在空中，似乎在思考什么。  
埃斯蒂尼安问：“你没其他事做吗？”  
莫古力奇怪地看他：“你没其他事情做吗库波？”  
“什么意思？”  
“那你站在我的地盘上这么久做什么库波？”  
埃斯蒂尼安这才发现，与往常不同，这次的信不是莫古力敲他的窗户或者直接飞过扔在他脑袋上的，而是他自己不知不觉走到了信使通常收信的地方，正好碰到莫古力冲他喊有你的信。  
邮差莫古力飞得高了一点，转了个圈圈：“你要回信吗库波？不回的话不要站在这里了库波！”  
回信？埃斯蒂尼安想了想。他一般不会给艾默里克回信，只是在发现什么有趣的东西的时候会心血来潮寄给他，偶然也会问问他龙骑团和雅伯里克的现状，其他时候收到艾默里克的信，他只会读一遍就收起来，毕竟艾默里克从不问问题，也就不需要他专门去回答。  
“你有信纸和笔吗？”  
“50个金币库波！或者一个库波果！”邮差从背包里掏出纸笔。  
埃斯蒂尼安没认真听，他又看了一遍艾默里克最后那段话，很长一段时间的忙碌，如果他的记忆没错，艾默里克从来都忙碌，也从来都不提自己非常忙碌。  
“算了。”埃斯蒂尼安转身。  
“库波？我骗你的！信纸免费的库波！”邮差莫古力在身后大喊，埃斯蒂尼安没回头，走向了最近的传送水晶。

埃斯蒂尼安对伊修加德从来没有过像艾默里克那样深厚的感情和责任。他当然愿意付出生命去屠龙，龙族来袭的时候也愿意拼死守城，但是战争结束以后，他为自己找不到留在这座城的理由。他相信艾默里克能够把伊修加德带上正轨，而在这个过程中，他，一个为了屠龙而生的前任龙骑士，并发挥不出什么太大的作用。  
他已经不记得自己离开伊修加德多久了，这座城池看上去没有什么本质的变化，连被龙族撞毁的角楼，雕像和穹顶都还没有修复。艾默里克的信里说过，那些要等到更紧急的基础建设完成以后再说，因为这件事议会中大吵了一架，许多老派贵族主张率先修复伊修加德的门面，反正云雾街的改建也不是一年两年能够完成的事情。  
后来是怎么解决的呢？艾默里克没有说。  
埃斯蒂尼安路过九霄云舍的时候顿了顿，他看到总部门口几乎没什么人来往，在他在伊修加德养伤的最后那段日子里，神殿骑士团总部门口可谓是车水马龙，通讯兵跑进跑出，送来或带走重要的文件，贵族和平民的代表互相警惕地保持一定距离僵硬地点头，艾默里克身边的两个副官——叫什么来着，露琪亚和昂德卢，经常会出来送出或迎进一两个人，也有时艾默里克被卫兵簇拥着，一边跟使臣谈着话一边走出来。  
埃斯蒂尼安走到卫兵面前，对方立正敬了个礼，并没有认出他，只是礼貌地询问他有什么事。  
“我想见艾默里——上议长大人。”  
“您不知道吗？上议长大人不在这里办公了。”  
“不在这里？那在哪里？”  
“前几个月文件一直是转送去子爵府，但是最近一直是露琪亚和昂德卢大人在这里处理了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安皱起了眉。他原以为这个时间艾默里克一定在办公室上班，以他对艾默里克的了解，除非特殊情况他绝不可能擅离职守。  
“埃斯蒂尼安大人？”一个有点熟悉的声音传来，埃斯蒂尼安转头去看，只见白色短发的女副官抱着一摞文件出来，神色稍微有点奇怪。  
埃斯蒂尼安点点头打了招呼，想知道艾默里克的行踪，问露琪亚是最快的。  
女副官听到他的问题，神色之间微微一动，没有立刻回答，礼貌地向他示意自己有急事要处理，需要与某人通话，埃斯蒂尼安点点头，走开了几步。  
很快露琪亚结束了通话走了过来，她还是没有回答埃斯蒂尼安的问题，只是说道：“我正好要去子爵府，不介意的话请与我同行。”  
两人走向博雷尔府的方向，露琪亚沉默了一会儿，问道：“您怎么突然回来了？”  
埃斯蒂尼安忽然卡壳，他也不知道自己为什么会回来，只好含糊其辞地带过，露琪亚将怀中的文件抱稳一点，忽然很轻地说：“艾默里克大人寄的信，您——您都有收到吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安条件反射地点了点头，很快又反应过来，露琪亚怎么会知道艾默里克在给他写信？他站住了脚步疑惑道：“你怎么会知道？艾默里克不会把私人信件也混在公函里寄吧。”  
露琪亚抬头望了望已经可以看到大门的子爵府，似乎有点犹豫，她看了看四周的人群，低声道：“还是进去再说吧，对不起，请跟我来。”  
两人走进子爵府的大门，卫兵显然对露琪亚熟悉到不能再熟悉，连带着埃斯蒂尼安也问都没问就放了进去。露琪亚将文件放在会客室的桌子上，转过身来行了一个礼。  
“对不起，埃斯蒂尼安大人，这是艾默里克大人的命令。”她低了低头，“最后那些信，都是由我寄出的。”  
“什么？我不太明——”埃斯蒂尼安的声音卡住了，他早就隐约觉得不对，艾默里克给他的私人信件从来随心所欲，怎么会每隔三天就准时到来，最后一封信也处处透露出不对劲。  
露琪亚道：“那些信都是提前写好的，我刚刚寄出最后一封您就回来了。”  
“这到底是怎么回事？艾默里克在哪里，为什么他的信要你来寄？提前写信做什么？”埃斯蒂尼安心中升起无法克制的恐慌，他转身就往艾默里克的卧室走，但露琪亚伸出胳膊将他拦了下来：  
“对不起，埃斯蒂尼安大人，我恐怕艾默里克大人没有办法跟你解释，请你冷静一点，事情是这样——”

在他们都还很年少，还没怎么上过战场的时候，埃斯蒂尼安就想过自己或许有朝一日会战死。事实上战死是他能想象到的自己唯一一种死法。他看过太多战友和同伴离去，对这样的死亡已经丧失了过分的惊恐。  
而艾默里克，他从没想过，或者从来没意识到艾默里克可能会怎么死去。尤其是战争结束以后，熬过了囚禁，刺杀和那么多战役的艾默里克，还有什么能阻止他的脚步呢？他应该会有头发胡子都雪白的那一天，成为一个温柔慈祥的老头儿，但思维依旧敏捷锐利，甚至还可能比年轻时候加倍爱吃甜食。  
一切都在往好的方向发展。这是艾默里克某一封信中的话。他当然不是所谓的乐观主义者，但毫无疑问对事情的好与坏都有着清晰的预知和判断。埃斯蒂尼安也不是需要上议长的话术来安抚的焦虑民众，艾默里克给他写信之时从不讳言动荡，恐慌和困境。  
事实上确实一切都在往好的方向发展，只除了艾默里克的健康。  
凭军功晋阶到总长的艾默里克不可避免地留下了许多旧伤，其中绝大部分都不算严重，除了偶然会在阴雨天带来一些疼痛外不是太大的难题。被刺杀时中的那一刀其实也只是众多伤病中不算太极端的那些。真正慢慢将上议长消磨下去的是漫长无间断的呕心沥血，囿于方寸之间的殚精竭虑，还有时间本身。  
对其他人，甚至包括露琪亚和昂德卢而言，上议长的病倒都是极其突然的，但对艾默里克本人来说倒是早有察觉。那些蜡烛烧尽也无法阖目的深夜和需要勉力支撑才能起身的清晨，一丝一丝磨去了他的健康和元气，让艾默里克有时会无奈地庆幸这身华丽铠甲至少还能为他支持起一个威严和沉稳的表象，而不至于让人轻易发现伊修加德的主心骨已经一日比一日脆弱单薄。  
只是支撑不住的这一天来得比艾默里克预计的快了一些。他尚且有许多事项没有安排妥帖，也没来得及向副手们透露实情来兜底，就猝然晕倒在从子爵府去往总部的路上。再醒来时已经深陷在医院柔软的床铺里，病势如山崩，甚至连坐起来的力气也没有了。院长送来充满以太魔力的补剂，但眼神交汇之间，病人与医生都清楚这挽救不了深沉的病势，不过能让这具肌体运转的时间拖长一些罢了。  
艾默里克不顾露琪亚的激烈反对，加紧了对上议长空缺将会带来的一系列事项的安排。工作千头万绪，他逼着院长松口让他出院搬回了家，抓紧一切时间推进，像是蜡烛在燃尽前挣扎出最后的一点余光。  
病榻缠绵间不多的一点点空隙，艾默里克总是在写信。  
上议长有着极为优美的笔迹，当那些词语是要寄给远行之人的时候，笔画之间更有百倍温柔殷切。他写一些未来会发生的事，伊修加德会走向什么方向，写一些现在正发生的事，小到晚餐的面包很好吃，也偶然写一写过去的事，大多时候是提醒旅人不要忘记照料自己的身体。这些其实没有什么实际作用的话被他小心地挑拣编排成一封封不长的信，按顺序排好，放在床头的匣子里。  
露琪亚拿到那个匣子的钥匙时，拒绝了三次。  
最后艾默里克说服了她。深陷在羽毛枕头里，自己也好像一片羽毛一样轻的黑发精灵轻轻地拍拍那个木匣，说最后一封信寄出去的时候，这一切应该都已经过去了。白发女副官取走了木匣，按照艾默里克的嘱咐，她应当在三天后寄出第一封，然后慢慢延长两封信之间的间隔，直到三年后寄出最后一封。  
“别告诉他。”艾默里克很用力地握着她的手腕，“别告诉他。答应我。”

埃斯蒂尼安推门走进艾默里克的卧室时，他正在沉睡。  
说沉睡或许不大合适，上议长上一次清醒已经是三天前，那次他让露琪亚取来之前拟好的辞职信和发往各国的公函，但还没来得及等到副官回返就再次昏睡了过去。院长与露琪亚交代过今天会稍微加大些剂量，希望能让他暂时清醒一会儿，把最后一点收尾的工作完成。  
看来院长的药尚未起效。埃斯蒂尼安侧身在床边坐下，低头仔细看着艾默里克的睡颜。  
他看起来不太像自己认识的那个人了。两颊深陷，嘴唇干枯，因病而未能及时修剪的黑色卷发长长了许多，堆积在脖颈里，使他的脸看起来更加小而苍白。屋里的壁炉烧得炽热，两床羽被严严实实地盖到肩膀，他却似乎还是有点冷的样子，微微皱着眉头。  
埃斯蒂尼安发现自己很难思考，情绪和感觉都迟钝了百倍，像是生锈机器费力地运作。他忽然回想起许多年前有一夜他们被困在雪夜的荒原上，艾默里克受了重伤，用绷带勉强缠住伤口，整个人缩成一团蜷在火堆边，痛得声音都抖了，对他说：  
“要是我死了，你可得想办法一个人活着回去。”  
那时的自己爆了一句粗口，用斗篷将两个人都裹起来又往火堆边凑了凑，按着他的头叫他不许胡说，只要熬过这一夜就会有巡游骑兵来接应。艾默里克在他怀里很虚弱地笑了笑，说好，那我不会死。  
后来他果然没有死。那也是他们两个人最后一次共同出任务，凭着那次战功埃斯蒂尼安进了龙骑团，艾默里克升任了队长。养好伤以后两人在九霄云舍喝酒，艾默里克第一次抓着他的手，说埃斯蒂尼安，有朝一日我要改变伊修加德。  
后来他果然改变了伊修加德。埃斯蒂尼安心想，你一辈子都没骗过我，为什么要在最后说谎？你也知道那个谎有多拙劣吧，就算露琪亚帮着你也很容易识破。  
黑发精灵的眼皮动了动，埃斯蒂尼安伏低了一点，替他拨开垂到眼前的额发。艾默里克似乎是费了一些力气才能睁开眼睛，看清了床边坐着的人以后，他轻微地叹息了一声。  
埃斯蒂尼安又伏低了一点，小心地没有压到艾默里克，这个距离几乎可以亲吻了，他却没有再往下，而是深深地吸了口气，叫了上议长的名字。  
“你怎么把自己弄成这个样子。”  
黑发精灵冲他勉强地微笑，没有回答，只是简短地说道：“院长，露琪亚。”  
埃斯蒂尼安一口气堵在胸膛里，起身叫来了人，院长端来了满满一托盘药剂，艾默里克慢慢地依次喝掉，刚放下最后一杯就朝露琪亚伸出手。女副官几次欲言又止，终究抵不过他的眼神，将方才抱过来的那叠文件放在他面前，又把蘸好了墨水的羽毛笔放进他手里。  
他沉默地阅读过每一行，然后签上自己的名字，不再是那个优美的花体了，虚弱的手指只能勉强写清那串字母而已。文件足有二三十页，他一页一页签到末尾足足用了半个多小时，最后一笔写完，他将笔搁在纸面上闭着眼睛沉思了一会儿，最终说道：  
“应当没有问题了。”  
女副官取走文件的时候转身擦去了眼角的泪水，院长看了看旁边的埃斯蒂尼安，也识趣地告辞，龙骑士这才坐回床边，眉头深深地拧起来。  
“艾默里克，你是不是打算就这样悄悄地死了，然后让我后悔一辈子？”

上议长眨了眨眼，浓黑的睫毛在苍白病气的衬托下像是要完全盖住他碧蓝的瞳孔，这或许是一种掩藏情绪的方式吧，埃斯蒂尼安心想。艾默里克从来无需在他面前伪装什么，但置身政治漩涡多年，他不想让旁人从他脸上读出的东西，埃斯蒂尼安也真的很难看清。  
只不过此时他病骨支离，已经没有精力再去安抚或者遮掩了。上议长又轻微地叹了口气，摇摇头小声地说道：“你回来，我很高兴。”  
“既然高兴，为什么不早点叫我回来？为什么还费这么大劲瞒着我，怎么，你觉得就算你死了我也无动于衷？你有那么多写信的时间，就不能写一句回来看看？”  
埃斯蒂尼安的语气激烈，动作却轻柔，他又伸手去拨开那缕不听话的额发，触到额头前微微的湿意，这样的谈话如今对艾默里克来说也是负担了。  
“你怎么这么自作主张？以前我不听话的时候你怎么说的？到自己身上就全忘记了，你没想过要是我回来看到你——”  
“我不想……打扰你呀。”黑发精灵温柔地看他，“别吵了吧？好不容易……”  
于是话语戛然而止，前任龙骑士铁青着一张脸，瞪着眼神与过去一般无二的家伙，过了好久才咬牙切齿地说：“不管你想不想要回答，你听清楚听明白了。”  
他俯下身去，用唇碰了碰黑发精灵枯槁的唇，音量有些克制不住，不必要的大：“我爱你。你的一切都跟我有关。”  
“不接受也晚了。不许说话。”龙骑士看到对方翕动的唇瓣，发现自己一点也不想听他的解释或者推脱，干脆轻轻咬住，用气声将话语震入黑发精灵的骨血：“不许死。”  
艾默里克勉力抓着他的肩膀，把这个吻深入下去，埃斯蒂尼安在唇舌交缠间听见他的回答：“好，那我不会死。”

将艾默里克从濒死边缘拉回来是个漫长的过程，好在龙骑士的归来似乎给他注入了一针强心剂，让他挣扎着慢慢爬出了死亡边缘。稍有好转后埃斯蒂尼安严格限制了一切可能消耗他精力的活动，包括并不限于看文件，会面，通话，阅读，以及吃糖。谁的话都不听的天生操劳命前议长没有任何渠道能接触到需要他操心的事情，通讯贝被没收了，文件不许进家门，每一个访客都在埃斯蒂尼安的监视下战战兢兢地只敢说天气，连某一天来访的昂德卢无意中说了一句莫古力修复团帮着修复了一些雕像都被白发精灵狠狠地瞪了一眼。  
这对艾默里克来说实在是新奇的体验，饶是相识十几年，他从来没见过埃斯蒂尼安的这一面。白发精灵在他调侃的时候语气不好地回答，这也是我十几年来第一次见你这一面，病得连床都下不了，还瞎操心些什么？  
能不能让我省点心？  
这句话说出来以后两个人都愣了愣，艾默里克病倒后第一次大笑起来，说埃斯蒂尼安你也有今天。龙骑士恼羞成怒，啪得合上手里正在读给病人听的书，气冲冲地去取晚上的药了。  
艾默里克能起身后，埃斯蒂尼安迫不及待地带着他离开了伊修加德。这个山城着实不是个能够养病的地方。石绿湖原本是个不错的选择，但温泉访客实在太多，何况艾默里克也经不起以太传送的消耗，更别说飞空艇和船只的颠簸。  
东挑西拣了几天后，两人来到了格里达尼亚。从伊修加德到森都不过几天路程，坐篷车慢慢走也没关系，森林里的新鲜空气和生机会对他有利吧，埃斯蒂尼安想，而且离幻术师行会也近。  
在目的地选择上没有获得发言权的艾默里克只要求到了自己从家里走到车上的权利，堂堂议长要是被抱着穿过整个伊修加德，不知道会爆发多大的传言。埃斯蒂尼安当然不在乎旁人的想法，但艾默里克坚称轻度的活动有助于恢复，只肯让他跟在身后几步，自己拄着手杖慢慢地走着，走过这个他倾尽了所有心血的城市。  
埃斯蒂尼安没有听艾默里克的去栖木旅馆包一个房间，而是买下了石场水车附近一个小小的房子，只有一个客厅，一个厨房和一个起居室的小房子却带着一片可爱的花园。两人都丝毫没有园艺种植的经验，但也不知是不是听信了光之战士的话，埃斯蒂尼安坚信园艺活动可以算是有助于恢复的轻量运动。光之战士还热情地赠送了鱼竿，并宣称钓鱼也是极好的娱乐。龙骑士对此十分怀疑，前议长则认为他怀疑的原因是听渔夫们说钓鱼是一种与鱼类“斗智斗勇”的活动，而龙骑士对这类活动敏感过度。  
或许是新鲜空气真的有用，也或许是龙骑士的陪伴，艾默里克渐渐有了起色，能够和埃斯蒂尼安一起出门散散步或者在花园里浇浇水了。长期的案牍工作让他的腰背负担过重，他仍旧不能长时间弯腰或者低头，有一次埃斯蒂尼安从市场回来，发现他聚精会神地在打磨一块木板，却在抬头的时候一阵晕眩几乎失去意识，白发精灵气得不知道说什么好，晚餐的汤里连盐都忘记放了。  
艾默里克喝了一口鱼汤，默默皱眉推拒，埃斯蒂尼安语气还是很差，举着勺子说道：“不行，至少要喝半碗，快张嘴。”  
艾默里克刚张开嘴准备说话，埃斯蒂尼安就不容置疑地把勺子凑了过去，黑发精灵只好又吞下一口没盐没味的汤，边咽下去边伸手推开汤碗，扭头想说话。艾默里克算得上是个模范病人，埃斯蒂尼安很少见他这么不配合，一边奇怪一边心想难道是今天买的这种鱼他不喜欢，可是鱼贩子说这种鱼最有营养，就算难吃也要让他都吃下去。  
于是白发精灵放软了语气，哄小孩儿似的说：“听话，喝完给你吃糖。”  
艾默里克哭笑不得，看着他认真的眼神忽然起了玩心，乖乖张嘴咽下又送来的一口汤。很快汤碗见底，埃斯蒂尼安将勺子放回碗里打算起身，艾默里克却忽然抓住了他的手腕，向自己的方向拽了拽。  
久病的人手臂没有多大力气，埃斯蒂尼安纹丝不动，只是疑惑地看他，艾默里克只好从靠枕上坐起来，又用力抓过他的胳膊，把唇覆盖在埃斯蒂尼安唇上。白发精灵自然而然地张嘴亲吻他，却被渡了一口鱼汤，艾默里克咂咂嘴，笑道：“你煮汤自己都不尝吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安咽下嘴里的汤，脖颈微微有点发红，哼了一声走回厨房，用身体挡住艾默里克的视线，偷偷舀了一勺锅里剩下的汤尝了尝。  
亏艾默里克能喝下去大半碗，着实有点腥。  
前任苍天之龙骑士偷偷转身看了看床上躺着的人，沉思片刻，从糖罐子里拿了一块糖。

艾默里克从未想过时光可以走得这么慢。他挣扎，勤奋，操劳了太多年，走过了战争，政斗，灾难和疾病，一直在朝着一个目标奔去。在他几十年的人生中很少有过无目的的时候，但病人如今适应良好，这一切大半要感谢身边陪伴的人。  
闲聊的时候艾默里克靠在枕头上，看着埃斯蒂尼安拿着一个小锤子敲硬糖。这种花蜜糖是格里达尼亚的特产，做好以后有拳头那么大，要敲成小块才能入口，风味有一点像腌渍过的伊修加德蜜柠檬，艾默里克很喜欢。  
前任龙骑士当然不需要借助锤子才能弄碎糖块，但是上次他用力一捏后整块糖全都碎成了渣，两人面面相觑，挑挑拣拣了一些比较大的碎块出来，剩下的只好丢掉。这次龙骑士拿着不知是不是从光之战士那里要来的小金属锤，小心翼翼地顺着糖块的纹理敲击。  
前议长看着他敲下一块来，开心地伸手过去，谁知龙骑士又按住了那半块糖，再次敲了三分之一下来。艾默里克的手伸到了糖边上被埃斯蒂尼安轻轻打开了，说道：“干什么？”  
“不是你说今天可以吃的吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安将那一块胡桃大小的糖再次敲成四瓣，将最小的那块放在艾默里克手里，说道：“吃吧。”  
前议长看着手心里巧克力豆大的糖块一时无语，埃斯蒂尼安把剩下的收了起来，坐回床边时他还在瞪着手心出神，龙骑士挑挑眉：“不吃吗？不吃我吃了。”说着作势伸手去拿。  
艾默里克比他动作还快，一把将糖块捂进了——埃斯蒂尼安嘴里。  
龙骑士差点呛到，皱着眉看过来，他不太喜欢甜中带酸味的东西，习惯性将糖块推到腮帮子里含着。艾默里克看着他瘦削的脸颊稍稍鼓起一点点，含了几秒又用舌头推到另一边去，觉得可爱极了，笑眯眯地伸手戳了戳。  
“接下来一周你都没有糖吃了。”无缘无故被调戏的龙骑士木着脸说道。  
艾默里克还是笑眯眯的，倾身舔了舔龙骑士的嘴角，趁机伸进舌头去勾出了被含化了一半的糖块：  
“没关系。”  
埃斯蒂尼安的耳朵尖尖泛起了一点轻微的红。诚然他已经非常习惯跟艾默里克的亲密接触，毕竟这样悠闲的日子里他们有很多时间去亲吻，抚摸，以及相拥而眠。但是他的身体还没完全适应这种忽如其来的柔软，很容易被艾默里克撩拨起来。后者一晚上的心情显然都非常愉快，打九宫幻卡的时候连携带加算把埃斯蒂尼安最好的几张牌全都赢走了，最后埃斯蒂尼安觉察了此人试图用明天早晨的牛奶里要加一块方糖做赌注的企图，及时结束了游戏。  
睡觉的时候忽然下起了一点雨，埃斯蒂尼安去检查厨房的窗子，回来看到艾默里克从被窝里坐起来了一点，安静地笑道：“很久没有听过雨声了。”埃斯蒂尼安一边爬上床一边随口道：“你挺有兴致。从前在东方，我听说有的地方的人会在窗前种芭蕉，只为了下雨的时候听声音。”  
“芭蕉是什么？”艾默里克饶有兴致的问道。  
“一种树，叶子像香蕉叶一样。他们还用它煮饭。”埃斯蒂尼安把随便扎在脑后的马尾辫散开，艾默里克看着他脑后的头发因为扎了太久而蓬蓬的，忍不住伸手去替他梳理：“唔，东方还有什么有趣的东西？给我讲讲吧。  
于是埃斯蒂尼安平铺直叙地讲了起来，他经历过无数艰险卓绝的战斗，也见识过无数新奇有趣的事物，但那些日子在他口中竟然能讲得甚至有几分枯燥。艾默里克微笑着看他，过了一会儿忽然道：“埃斯蒂尼安，你讲故事的水平好差啊。”  
龙骑士耸耸肩：“想做吟游诗人的是你又不是我。”  
艾默里克挑挑眉：“如果我真的变成一个吟游诗人，第一首歌一定写给我亲爱的龙骑士。”  
“别，我可不愿意。”埃斯蒂尼安的脖子又悄悄红了，他向下出溜进被窝里，粗声道：“快睡觉。不早了。”  
“为什么不愿意？”艾默里克没那么轻易放过他，也钻进被窝里侧躺着，非要埃斯蒂尼安给他一个答案。  
“你又没唱过歌，万一很难听。”埃斯蒂尼安翻了个身背对着不依不饶的家伙，装作要睡了的样子。  
艾默里克瞧出了他的不好意思，不再逗他玩了，翻身平躺好，过了一会儿忽然道：“你说的那些东西，有机会真想去看看。”  
埃斯蒂尼安嘟嘟囔囔地说：“那你倒是快点好起来，你这个样子哪里也去不了啊。”  
艾默里克一边卷着埃斯蒂尼安的头发玩，一边若有所思地问：“现在的日子你会觉得无聊吗埃斯蒂尼安？”  
龙骑士睡眼惺忪地答道：“为什么这么问。”  
“每天跟我呆在一起，做的都是些杂七杂八的事，你会烦躁吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安叹了口气，翻身过来支起上半身，直视着艾默里克的眼睛：“你这家伙，什么时候能改改这个毛病？”  
“你什么时候才能意识到，我爱你跟你爱我一样深？”  
前议长眨了眨眼，不说话了。

艾默里克的恢复速度在精心的照看下比预计的快了许多，但仍旧花了一年多的时间才慢慢地可以做一些比较劳累的事情。所谓比较劳累的事情包括隔几天下下厨改善伙食，埃斯蒂尼安百思不得其解，为什么一个贵族出身的家伙竟然有着不错的厨艺。身为常年在外风餐露宿的人，他自己对军营式大乱炖和烧烤很有经验，但涉及到复杂的调味和火候的时候，艾默里克似乎天生就能从菜谱上读出更多东西。  
其他随着他身体好转而被埃斯蒂尼安批准的事情包括栽培幼苗一类的园艺活动，艾默里克对此兴致勃勃，他还在伊修加德的时候花了很多精力跟园艺师们探讨作物在阿拉巴提亚的驯化和量产问题，现在终于可以自己亲手来试试。每天早上他都比埃斯蒂尼安醒得还早，轻手轻脚地溜下床时甚至不会弄醒警觉性极高的龙骑士。  
“趁早饭前多走动走动胃口比较好。”他这样对不太满意的龙骑士解释道。  
这天他栽种的小南瓜苗快可以定植了，艾默里克从前一天晚上就有些兴奋，早上天刚亮就睁开了眼睛，他坐起来瞧了一眼似乎还在熟睡的埃斯蒂尼安，轻轻吻了吻他的额头准备翻身下床，还没来得及完全坐直身子就被拽了回去。  
埃斯蒂尼安的头发睡得乱七八糟的，看了一眼蒙蒙亮的天色才完全睁开了眼睛，小声嘟囔道：“你干嘛起这么早。”  
艾默里克推了推他拽着自己胳膊的手，没推动，只好说：“我想去看看南瓜苗。”  
埃斯蒂尼安坐了起来，盯着艾默里克的眼睛看了一会儿，忽然说：“你最近精神很好啊。”  
艾默里克不明所以，点了点头说：“有什么问题吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安歪了歪头，没有回答，手却很不老实地伸到了被子下面，摸了一把清晨起来有一点不安分的地方。  
“我看你是精力过剩，不如发泄发泄。”  
他根本没有给艾默里克反应的时间，说完就掀开了被子钻了进去，艾默里克只看到被子下面他在动来动去，很快被按住了腿根，接着睡裤和底裤就被一股脑的拽了下来。埃斯蒂尼安似乎是在被子下面发出了一声轻笑，闷闷的，他用脸蹭了蹭半硬的东西，评价道：“你恢复得果然不错。”  
他的话也是闷闷的，艾默里克当然幻想过无数次跟埃斯蒂尼安发生这样亲密的接触，但是无论在什么样的幻想里，他都没想过埃斯蒂尼安会主动用嘴来安抚他。当龙骑士在黑暗中摸索着将头部含进嘴里，艾默里克控制不住地隔着被子按住了他的后脑勺。  
下面立刻传来像是被噎住的一声，埃斯蒂尼安太躁进了，又被这样按了一下，把大半根都吞进了喉咙，他咳了几声吐出来，向后退去。  
于是艾默里克看到两条修长的腿伸出了被子，然后腰拱了起来，被子从臀部滑落到腰间。不知为什么埃斯蒂尼安还是没有完全掀开被子，仍旧蒙着上半身，在黑暗中摸索着动作。  
艾默里克半靠在床头享受着爱人的服务，他本就不是耽于欲望的人，自从重病以后更是没有解决过生理需求，何况他身体还没养好，被埃斯蒂尼安这样一刺激，没用了多久就绷紧了腰，小声道：“我快要……”  
埃斯蒂尼安及时退了出来，艾默里克射在他手里，龙骑士这才掀开了被子坐起来，恶劣地伸手给他看自己满手白浊。  
“比我想象的浓。”  
艾默里克无奈地说：“你非要这样撩拨我么？”  
埃斯蒂尼安挑挑眉，擦掉了手上的液体，又钻回被子里，把艾默里克也按了进来。  
“怎么，受不住撩拨就赶快痊愈。”  
“我等着你。”


End file.
